A Different Take on Things
by ginny-potter79
Summary: My take on the marriage law! My first Fred/Hermione fanfiction. What happens when a marriage law is put in place? New loves, old pairings, and scandals.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**

**I do not own Harry Potter, sorry to say but I don't. This is my first Fred Hermione fiction, please review! **

**Hermione's POV**

* * *

The post came especially late this morning. I was sitting with the Weasley family after just finished breakfast. It had been a year and a half since the defeat of Voldemort Ever since that night I have been staying at the Burrow with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Ginny, and Harry. Fred and George are here all of the time they should just as well live here. Life was going great; I had no job yet giving myself time to live my life. Occasionally I would help the twins out when they needed help around the shop.

"Ah it seems the post finally comes-" Fred exclaimed excitedly.

"-we were waiting on our package-"

"-these should be interesting—"

"-to say the least dear brother" Fred and George exchanged.

Molly interrupted. "Boys that will be enough!"

"Of course mother!"

I had grabbed the post to realize that we all had a letter that looked extremely similar. I handed them out then sat down to read mine.

"They can't do this! Can they? There's no way!" Ginny screamed. I skimmed the letter to see what got her so excited. A marriage law, how could they! We just got out of a war and now they are forcing us to marry.

"I'm afraid they can Ginny" I said sadly.

"What are the regulations Hermione?" Molly asked me.

"We have until the 6th of March to marry the match we have been given, a year to produce a child, and if we are currently in a relationship we are able to appeal to the ministry, if we have not been paired with them" I looked towards Ron, he looked away sadly, "if failure to do so it results in a loss of magic, and Azkaban."

She looked worried but quickly changed to a happy smile trying to look excited about the situation. "Well let's see then, who have you all got!"

"I've got Harry!" Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's neck kissing him quickly on the lips.

"I've got Angelina!" George exclaimed happy to get his current girlfriend.

"I've got" Ron looked at me worried, he read his card and got a quick smile, butterflies started to flutter in my stomach, we would be married and have children, this would be great "Lavender Brown." Maybe it wouldn't. How could this happen. How are Ron and I not together? This can't happen to me, what if I'm matched with Malfoy.

"Well you two can always appeal to the ministry, can't you?" Ginny hoped. We looked at Ron with a hopeful look.

"I don't think I want to appeal." I don't know what else happened, my eyes teared over and the last thing I saw at the Burrow was Fred and George jumping on a very surprised Ron before I apparated away.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Let me know how you guys like it and if I should write more! Please review good or bad!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

**Thanks for those of you who reviewed and followed, I promise to keep writing even with one follower! Let me know how you guys like it! I'm writing as the ideas pop into my head! Please Review!**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Well you two can always appeal to the ministry, can't you?" Ginny hoped. We looked at Ron with a hopeful look._

_"I don't think I want to appeal." I don't know what else happened, my eyes teared over and the last thing I saw at the Burrow was Fred and George jumping on a very surprised Ron before I apparated away._

* * *

**Fred's POV**

How can they force us to marry someone to marry someone we don't even know? I'm not even in a relationship with anyone. There's one girl that I have my eyes on, no way I would be lucky enough to get her!

"Well you two can always appeal to the ministry, can't you?" Ginny hoped.

"I don't think I want to appeal." Hermione ran out of the house with tears in her eyes. That bastard! How could he do something to such a sweet girl? I looked at my brother with anger filled eyes and attacked along side. I'm not sure what exactly happened all I know is that he won't be up for much! When mum and Harry finally got us separated I just saw blood on his face when I left. I had to find Hermione and check on her. She couldn't have gone too far. I walked to the lake to find her crying there. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her, allowing her to cry on my shoulders. We sat there for what seemed like forever, I saw that she had fallen asleep and allowed myself to do the same.

"Fred, Fred wake up, Fred." I heard a sweet voice call me, Hermione! I forgot I had fallen asleep.

"Sorry 'Mione, how long have you been awake?"

"Only just, I'm sorry Fred you should be spending time with your fiancé and you're stuck her with me, I'm just a big mess up, I'm so very sorry just let me leave you." She turned to get up.

"Hermione don't, I don't mind trust me my fiancé won't miss me."

"Who are you matched with anyway? I haven't even got a chance to look at my letter."

"Oh I got matched with the most perfect girl ever, she's beautiful, funny, talented, very intelligent, I've been in love with her since her fourth year, and now I can finally tell her."

"Oh Fred that's great who is she?"

"Tell me yours first." I got up and walked back to the house. I turned to see her starting at me I winked at her going into the kitchen.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

I watched him walk away, why couldn't I be paired with someone like him? Why couldn't I have been paired with such a sweet funny guy? What am I saying he's engaged to be married and I'm sitting here probably matched with some old sleaze! I got up and walked to the kitchen to see Fred sitting there reading the paper and Molly humming a tune preparing dinner.

"Oh Hermione dear I am so very sorry for Ronald's actions this morning, I'm sure he's just confused at the moment. I always wanted you to be an official part of the family, but that doesn't matter your still considered like a daughter to me. Don't let him get to you, why don't you open up your letter I'm sure you're matched with a very nice young man." She said handing me the letter.

"Thanks Molly, I guess I will have to do it eventually." I took the letter and opened it again slowly. The card with my matches name fell out. "I guess here goes nothing." I read the card; I looked at Molly, then to Fred who had the biggest smile on his face.

"I guess I will be your daughter after all Molly." Her face lit up with joy, and slight confusion.

"Well Hermione dear whatever do you mean? Who have you been matched with?"

"Well, Fred" Her face filled with smile and gathered us in a bone crushing hug.

"Mum, we can't breathe."

"Oh yes dears. I'm so sorry; do grab some sandwiches for lunch dinner should be ready by six. The rest of the family is coming in with their fiancés, even Charlie" Great I get to see Lavender's wonderful face.

* * *

**How will dinner go? I hope I can update by Wednesday but I do have a busy schedule! Please review good or bad!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**

**I got the chance to write a chapter this afternoon. Thanks again for all the reviews and follows. I hope you guys like this chapter. A lot of drama! Please Review!**

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

My head was spinning thinking about the events that had taken place this morning. Ron is going to marry Lavender instead of me. How could this happen I thought that he loved me. I thought that we would spend the rest of our lives together. Why would he even want to marry her? The worst thing about it she'll be my sister-in-law.

So far the best part of this whole marriage law is Fred. I know it's only been a few hours since we have been engaged but he's been great. He had to leave for a couple of hours to help George in the shop. I still can't believe that we are going to be married. And he basically told me he has been head over heels in love with me since my fourth year.

Knowing that the other women would dress their best to impress the family I tried to do the same. I know that they all ready have accepted me but other than Fred, George, Molly and I no one knows about our pairing. It should be interesting to say the least. I finished with my taming spell on my hair. It lay in wavy curls down my back. I slipped into my dress that was a navy blue knee length dress, it fight tight around my waist and showed off my curves. I had to say for once I felt really beautiful. I heard a soft knock on the door that got me out of my gaze.

"Hermione are you ready?" Fred asked in a soft nerves voice.

"Yeah almost, you can come in its open." I said finishing on my makeup.

"Hermione, you look…amazing" His eyes were fixed on me in awe.

"Thanks Fred." I blushed, could he really think I looked beautiful.

"Shall we proceed so I can show off my lovely fiancé?" He asked giving me his arm. I wrapped my arm with his and we left from what was his and George's old room. We made it down stairs to see Harry and Ginny in the living room and George and Angelina in the kitchen with Molly and Author.

"Hermione there you are! I haven't seen you all day." Ginny greeted me. Fred released his grip on my and walked to the kitchen to say hello to Angelina.

"Sorry Gin, I was having a bit of trouble this morning."

"It's okay 'Mione, so when do we get to meet this fiancé of yours? Who is he anyway?" She asked excitedly.

"I guess you will have to wait and see." Giving her a wink I left to go sit beside Fred who was in a conversation with George and Angelina, she was trying to guess who his mystery girl was.

"You should just give up now you will never guess who she is."

"Fine but if she isn't here tonight you're going to tell me!" she pestered.

"Trust me she will be here."

The rest of the family had arrived shortly after. Bill and Fleur with their new baby Victorie, Charlie and his fiancée, a lovely girl named Amelia King, and Percy with Penelope Clearwater. The only couple we were waiting on was Ron and Lavender, they were already thirty minutes late and the rest of the family was getting a bit angry.

"Can't we just eat without them mum?" Charlie pestered.

"Obviously if they wanted to be here-"George began.

"- they would be here already." Fred ended.

"Well I guess we should start dinner before everything gets cold, _and I'm sure everyone would like to meet your fiancés_." Molly said smiled at Fred and I. I sat down next to Fred leaving an extra seat next to me for my "fiancé" and Fred doing the same.

"Okay now before dinner begins would you two like to tell the rest of the family who you are paired with?" Molly asked Fred and I. Fred stood up popping the collar on his suit and straightening his tie trying to make himself look important.

"Well I would like for you all to meet the most amazing women…" his speech was cut short when Ron and a, I couldn't believe it, pregnant Lavender. She had to be about five or six months along. How could this be? Who was this baby's father? It was evident that she was pregnant because of the tight skimpy dress she was wearing. It was a hot pink strapless dress that barley covered her bum with a baby bump coming from her stomach. It wasn't at all flattering on her, it just looked horrible.

"Sorry we are late mum." Ron said with his head hung down, Lavender on his arm.

"It is quite alright dear, it is… nice to meet you, Lavender correct?" Molly asked nervously while trying not to stare at the obviously bump.

"Yes" Lavender responded dryly.

"Yes well why the two of you don't take a seat Fred was in the middle of telling us of his wonderful fiancé, Fred darling please go sit on the other side of Hermione. He did so standing up again once Ron and Lavender were seated.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted" His eyes sent daggers towards Ronald. "I would like you to meet my wonderfully amazing, beyond beautiful, incredibility intelligent fiancé, you know she even…"

"Get on with it would you!" Ginny interrupted.

"As I was saying, she is even known as the brightest witch of her age, Ms. Hermione Granger." Fred's smile grew even larger as he watched the shocked expressions on everyone's faces. Ginny was the first to get up and hug the both of us. The rest of the family continued to do the same all except Ron and Lavender. I noticed Fred starring at him from the corner of my eye. If only looks could kill.

"Ron, aren't you going to congratulate your brother?" Arthur asked.

"Why should I? They didn't congratulate me, and you act like I should be happy about this outrage? What will people think when they see them two get married? They are an outrage and an embarrassment to this family." Ron scorned. That hurt how he could say that. He was the one walking around with pregnant Lavender.

"We're the outrage of the family? What about you marrying pregnant Lavender? Is the kid even yours? Even so that means you cheated on Hermione. A scumbag like you deserves a whore like her." Fred punched him in the jaw and sat back down.

"Fred!" Molly screamed.

"No mother this needs to be said. He had no right to say what he did. He was terrible towards Hermione then he brings her over here!" Fred defended. It is great to have an actual man.

"Mother I think Lavender, my child and I should go now, I will be back after dinner" Ron said standing up grabbing Lavender to leave.

"I think that would be best." She didn't even hug either and them. She went into the kitchen to get supper out. Fred grabbed my and under the table and squeezed it. For once I knew that everything was going to be okay.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I hope that all of you like this. I hope to update soon! Please review good and bad!**

**I Read Not Write: I hope that this was a little better! I appreciate the feedback! **


End file.
